Little Surprises
by At Your Mercy
Summary: Angel is human, but he takes his time in telling Buffy. Suspense, Action, heartache, and of course, BA romance.


**Summary:** Something is wrong with Angel…Buffy goes to help…problems. You know the routine.

**Disclaimer:** Joss's characters and a product of WB and FX. I just write the stories…don't sue.

**Spoilers:** everything but…well I guess just everything

**Author's Notes:** I didn't get a chance to see the episode where cordy comes back…but in this she never lost her memory, but she is still in love with Angel.

The phone had only rung once and already Buffy knew that it was Angel, the love of her life, but also her ex. They hadn't talked since their "Riley fight". Today marked two years. She quickly picked up the phone.

"Angel?" She asked with question, urgency, and indecision in her voice.

"Hi…um…I was um…hi." He said nervously.

"Angel, what's wrong…Angel" Fear entwined in her words.

"Nothings wrong…I'm, I'm fine. Its just, well…I don't know how to…oh here goes…do you want to do something Saturday night?" he blurted out.

"Well…"She started

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… you probably…you must have a boyfriend. I'm sorry, I won't bother you again." And with that, he hung up.

"oookay." She said to the dead phone, "great to have such a meaningful conversation with you, Angel." She said sarcastically as she hung up the phone. Something was wrong, she immediately thought. He is never like this, never this nervous. I'm going to LA. Without a second thought, she jumped into the car.

Angel didn't know how to tell her. Tell Buffy that they could get back together. Thanks to Connor, Gunn, and Fred, he was human. No curse, no weakness either, except Buffy. Cordelia had even convinced the powers that be to let him keep his strength… before she came back.

She probably wasn't interested in him anymore though.

"She has most likely got some normal boyfriend or something. God I hope not another child like Riley Finn. Oh god, what if she is still with him?"

"You don't have to worry, we broke up after the fight we had about you."

"Buffy" he breathed as he turned around.

"You were thinking out loud," she explained.

Angel had been in thought for a time. Meanwhile, Buffy drove like a madwoman getting to LA.

"Um no…yes…what?" he asked, distracted by her presence.

Buffy immediately came over and sat on his lap.

"Now, what was…OH MY GOD! Is your heart beating? You are warm! God Angel, you're human!" Buffy gasped. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Since when," she asked simply.

"A while." he replied looking down.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" he was cut off by Buffy,

"Angel" she looked at him then quickly pulled his lips to hers. They were locked in a passionate kiss until they both were breathless.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" she asked him after they had broken apart.

"I was afraid you wouldn't love me. I left you." He said ashamed.

"Angel, you know I love you, and you know I will always love you. But just incase you didn't…IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou! Don't you ever forget it!

His reply was to pull her into his arms and kiss her again.

Just then, Conner burst in.

"Dad, Dad! Cordelia can't make out with you tonight. She is going to San Fra…" He stopped when he saw Buffy.

"Hello" he said cautiously as he drew near them.

"Wow dad, she is hot! Hotter than Cordelia anyway"

"Angel…did he say dad?" Buffy pulled slightly out of his embrace, "And did he say something about you making out with Cordelia…as in Cordelia Chase?" She was little frightened about his response.

"Yeah I'm his father, and Cordy and I were sorta involved" Angel said not looking at her.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH CORDELIA! And you had a son with Cordelia! My god…Ive, Ive got to go." She said and got up. Angel grabbed her wrist before she was out of reach.

"Buffy wait let me explain. He is Darla and my son…" he couldn't finish. Buffy cut him off.

"Darla, he is Darla's son! God Angel, that makes it sooo much better, I can't believe you…" Tears were streaming down her face.

"I need to think." She said yanking her wrist out of Angel's grasp, and turned to walk away.

"Wait…"she turned around … "but you are still involved with Cordy. Why did you let me make a fool out of myself by making me think you still love me?"

"I don't like Cordy like that. I do love you. Buffy you have to believe me!" Angel tried.

"Whatever, I don't…I need to…oh hell, I've gotta go, but…if he is your son, (pointing to Conner) and Darla's. You both are vampires so you can't have kids, Darla being dead, and even if you could have kids, it would have only been for a little while, unless you lied to me, because he looks 18." Buffy finished, out of breath.

"17 actually." Conner commented quietly.

"I lived in hell for a while." He added a little louder. Buffy looked confused and stared at him wiping away the now silent tears.

"Time moves faster there. I was a baby when I went to hell, and was there for about a week, came back and was 15 here." He explained "And my mom got brought back to life by a vampire named by Drusilla. But came back human. She came here and had sex with my dad. Then Drusilla sired her. She got pregnant, then killed herself to have me. An old enemy of my dads named Holtz took me to hell. I came out…tried to kill my dad…and now things are the way they are. Oh yeah except that Cordy or should I say mom, well dad hasn't proposed yet but she loves Angel and they do, uh…well, you know…" He finished.

"Oh" she said blankly, turned and walked up the stairs slowly.

After she had left, Conner coughed.

"Whoops, sorry about that. I guess I screwed that up for you. But hey it's not like you are in love with her or anything. Besides, she was too young for you…maybe she would like to go out with m…"

A growl from Angel cut Conner off.

"Don't even think about it." He reprimanded.

"I cant believe this, God I just…(insert the sound you make when you realized you did the entirely wrong assignment, that took 5 hours and that you have to start all over again.) Conner, sigh , just, leave me alone okay." He mumbled.

"Ok I'll go catch up and talk to her." He grinned.

Angel's formerly hanging head snapped up and he glared at his son,

"Don't. You. Dare."

"I'm kidding. Geeze, Chill." And with that Conner left.

Buffy was very confused. Just when she became happy, something got in the way. A son! How could he not tell her! He probably thought she knew. Maybe he didn't want to tell me directly, so he asked Giles to tell me, but Giles forgot to relay the message to me. Her mind cross-examined every little thing that could have possibly gone wrong, until she could hardly think anymore without it being some crazy wacked version of a good idea. Or sometimes even a bad idea. There was a reason, and besides if she loved Angel at all, she could forgive him, the one idea that made sense. While she was turning the car around, to head back to the Hyperion, she didn't see the semi barreling towards her until it hit her.

Ring-Ring

"Hello?" Angel asked into the phone.

"Mr. Angel Callahan?" The person on the other end asked.

"This is he." He wasn't really listening to the call. Buffy wasn't back yet and was a little worried.

"…Buffy Summers…" the woman in the phone continued.

"What?" he asked urgently.

"I said there was an accident, the lady is in critical condition… her name is Buffy Summers, she kept saying your name, do you know anybody by that name?"

"Yes." He said without feeling.

"Good, please come to the hospital. She needs further identification. The hospital is at…" She went on.

Angel was out the door before the nurse even finished talking. He nearly got a ticket, driving to the hospital. He found her room without any trouble.

He walked in her room and stood by her bed.

"Buffy?" He took her hand in his. She looked so beautiful. He couldn't believe what had happened in the last 2 hours. He had gotten back together with Buffy, then they were suddenly torn apart…again. She stirred.

"Buffy?" He shook her gently

Just then, a nurse walked in. Startled, she took a quick step back at seeing the presence in the room.

"No visitors, please leave." She told him impatiently. She walked around and tried to herd him out the door. However he dodged her, gently pushed her out of the room, and shut and locked the door in her white sterile face.

She started banging on the door and then ran off yelling for security. But Angel ignored it and went to Buffy's side.

Again he took her hand, and pressed his lips to it.

"Angel?" she asked faintly

"I'm here, baby." He told her lovingly.

"Angel, I want to get out of here. Let's go." She said urgently trying to get up.

"Oh no you don't." he said, laying her back down.

"but…" She tried.

"No buts, you're not well, you need to rest." Buffy succeeded in proving him wrong though, by swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

"Super fast healing powers, remember?" She sarcastically remarked.

"Yeah yeah yeah, but when we get home you are definitely getting some rest." He said, giving in.

"Okay, fine. But we still need to talk."

"When you're better.' He said, "When you're better."


End file.
